this_is_a_parodyfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Richard Alvarez
'''Dr. Richard Alvarez '''is a doctor working at Shotland Street Hospital. He suffers from a major case of SerialKiller-ism, which he is haunted by for the entire series. Main goals # Go on a date with Dr. Gray. # Stop killing homeless people. # Start killing patients instead. # Stop Old Man McGee from creating a zombie army. Biography Alvarez arrived at Shotland Street Hospital and is met by the caretaker, Old Man McGee. McGee explains that the only reason Alvarez got the job was because his predecessor, Dr. Collet, turned into a vampire and started to distress the patients. Collet was subsequently demoted from his position as head of the ER. After being taken on a guided tour of the hospital, Alvarez meets Dr. Alice Gray and Ellis Edwards. Edwards is the receptionist, and he is good friends with Dr. Gray, mainly because their names are almost identical. Alvarez instantly falls in love with Dr. Gray and makes it his priority to get a date with her. As he starts up, Alvarez meets Dr. Collett. Collet dislikes Alvarez, seeing as he is his replacement, but he agrees not to suck his blood. As they finish talking, a man is rushed in on a stretcher, his guts hanging onto the floor. One of the nurses, Blaine, throws up, and the other nurse, Paige (who is wearing a name tag with Mark on it) feels queasy. In the end, only Collett and Alvarez can operate, and after saving the man's life, Collett is very impressed with Alvarez's skills and the two become friends. It becomes apparent that Alvarez is rather mad, so Collett sends him to a psychologist, who explains that he has a bad case of SerialKiller-ism, and incurable mental disease which can only be calmed through murder. Alvarez decides to start killing homeless people, but he swears to stop soon. Eventually Alvarez discovers that Old Man McGee is using the dead patients bodies in brutal experiments. Before Alvarez can do anything, Old Man McGee has created a zombie army which he uses to attack the hospital. Many people are killed, but Dr. Gray sprays the zombies with acid, and they melt. One final zombie bites Edwards on the arm, and Alvarez is very confused when the receptionist does not die. He then realises that Edwards is, in fact, a vampire too. Dr. Gray's boyfriends Throughout the season, Alvarez makes multiple attempts to get a date with Dr. Gray. This never really works, as someone else always asks her out first. The first boyfriend is Dr. Carlos, a Brazilian bodybuilder who happens to have a medical degree. Carlos figures out that Alvarez has is in love with Dr. Gray and challenges him to a duel. Alvarez is a skilled shooter, so he is not worried. The next day he goes down to the arranged area with Dr. Collett, where he discovers that the duel is bare-knuckle boxing, not shooting. Without even trying to fight, Alvarez just runs away. Carlos starts chasing him, but he accidentally stands on a land mine and is blown up. Freddy Ferdinand doesn't survive long, He is incredibly arrogant, and eventually he pushes Alvarez to breaking point. Alvarez in turn pushes Ferdinand out a window. The next boyfriend is Scotty, a nurse, but he slips on blood as he is running away from the zombies and is eaten alive by the monsters.